Rise of the Guardians
by Tai Ling the Snow Leopard
Summary: This is my version of ROTG. It's basically the movie but with my OC as an extra and a few twists. I hope ya enjoy! Rated K but could be T for mild language.


**Hey everyone! Before we get started, I wanted to point out that I blended the prologue with chapter 1. This is my first fanfiction about ROTG, and I'm really excited about writing a it. The movie just looks totally AWESOME! I haven't read the books or watched the movie yet, so please don't point out things that I messed up. I am using clips, interviews, quotes, trailers, and bios to help me out. ****I am adding in my OC, Cora aka the Spring Fairy, for fun. Please leave a review! I hope you enjoy! I**

_Cora's POV_

It was only a few weeks away from Christmas, and children across the globe were already writing their letters to Santa Claus and baking cookies with their families. Jack Frost was blissfully creating snow days in almost every place he possibly could, making thousands of children even happier. I never really understood why children liked snow days. Sure, it got them out of school, but isn't it just too could to do anything much? Jack Frost sure didn't think so—he was always provoking snow ball fights amongst kids—and that annoyed me, kids could get hurt! But no matter what I say to Jack, he tries to convince me that snow ball fights were harmless despite the few 'minor' injuries that had taken place in the past few years.

I'm not a winter kind of person… er, sprite. My name is Cora, but any child who has heard of me (there are not even a handful of kids who have) would call me the Spring Fairy. Naturally, I'm not a fan of Jack Frost, given the fact that our seasons are completely opposite. I am in charge of waking the world up in the springtime and giving it color, as well and bringing warmth to the summer. Jack Frost, well, he brings frost, snow, rain, hail, storms, ice, and all that sort of stuff. But since we are both in charge of the seasons, we always have to stick around each other so that we can balance one another out… or at least try to do so, anyway. It's not the most enjoyable thing, but I guess we've gotten used to it over the past centuries. After hanging around him for 300 years, I feel kind of like his older sister. Being eternally 16 and him being eternally 15, didn't make much of a difference, but I still feel responsible for him.

Since it was winter, I was just tagging along as Frost continued his handy work. He was real independent—never listened to rules. He didn't even bother to join the Guardians when they offered (I think they offered...) because of all the 'rules' they had. Who are the Guardians? Well, they are the very people your parents have told you stories about—Santa (all of the Guardians call him North, not Santa), the Easter Bunny (Guardians call him Bunnymund), the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman. I was a part of the Guardians, but no human paid attention to me. I didn't mind.

I think that Frost doesn't want to join the Guardians because of all the rules and all the duties he would be given. Honestly, I don't think that there are many duties or rules at all for the Guardians—all we have to do is our normal jobs, protect the children of the world (when needed), and make sure things run smoothly. Jack didn't seem understand that. Hopefully he would someday, because with danger at every turn in life, the Guardians needed as much help as possible.

**I know that was short, but it was just a prologue. The chapters will be A LOT longer, I promise! Anyways, chapter 1 should be up shortly—as in a later today if possible!  
P.S. OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THIS MOVIE! IT COMES OUT IN... *checks app* 3 HOURS, 4 MINUTES, AND 30 SECONDS (from the time I'm typing this). Date: 11/20.  
And… is it awkward that I think Jack Frost is a hottie? Haha :P (scroll for chapter 1) **

* * *

(I'm blending Chapter 1 with the prologue, scroll down for Chapter 1!)

* * *

**Chapter 1! Eeek! I am so happy to be writing this! Haha. There are several parts in this chapter where I just take the dialogue out of the clips I've seen and such—just to let ya know. Enjoy!**

_Jack Frost's POV_

Night had just fallen, and I was just about done creating snow for today. Cora was hovering a few feet above me, looking as if she was ready to turn to ice. She never did well in the winter; but she didn't have to say anything to let me know me because she always turned real pale when she was cold.

"Okay Frost, you're d-done for today, right?" the Spring Fairy chattered.

I narrowed my eyes at her mischievously. "I'm not so sure…" I shot a snow ball at her.

Cora squealed and darted away to avoid it. She whipped around and turned a shade of red, obviously irritated with me. "Jack!" she protested.

I help my hands up in a fake surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm done now!"

I heard her sigh. "You better be. Come on, let's go find a descent area to spend the night."

"I'm not tired. You go find a place and I'll… wander around for a bit, 'kay?"

"If that's what you want," Cora shrugged and zipped away.

Happy to be alone, I strolled around New York. It looked great under its new layer of sparkling white snow. It was one of those few cities that always looked great in my opinion. I had wandered around to the corner of a building when a movement in the shadows caught my eye. I stopped, staff extended.

"Ello mate."

I whipped around at the sound of a sadly familiar voice. I could make out the silhouette of a large bunny who, in fact, looked too much like a kangaroo in my opinion. He was the Easter Bunny, or as his friends call him, Bunnymund or just plain Bunny.

"It's been a long time—blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunnymund stepped out of the shadows.

I smirked, leaning on my staff. "You're not still mad about that are you?"

Bunnymund stepped out of the shadows, tossing his boomerang in his hand. "Yes."

I opened my mouth to protest.

"But this is about somethin' else… Fellas?"

Someone from behind me grabbed me by my hood. I let out a yell of surprise. That 'someone' shoved me backwards into something and I was suddenly consumed by darkness.

_Cora's POV_

I heard a yell.

_Jack, _I thought , I wouldn't really worry about him since he had pulled an excessive amount of pranks on me—such as pretending to be in danger when nothing was actually wrong. But this yell seemed genuinely alarmed. Cautiously but rather hurriedly, I fluttered towards the yell.

I wound up in an alley, and I instantly began to think that it was another one of Jack's pranks. I could hear voices though, coming from the far side of the alleyway. One of the voices had an all-to-familiar Australian accent. My eyes widened and I darted forward. "Bunnymund?" I called.

The Easter Bunny came in to view with two of North's Yetis behind him. One of the Yetis was holding a sack, the contents of that sack struggling to move free. I could hear muffled protests—Jack's protests.

"Bunnymund… what are you doing?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I've got the same question for you, Cora," Bunnymund answered back. "Shouldn't you be… well, I don't know, relaxing somewhere beneath the equator?"

I folded my arms. "No, I have to follow Jack around. Speaking of which, why is he in a _sack_?"

"Only way to get him to the Pole," Bunnymund shrugged. Beside him, a glowing portal opened up. One of the Yetis tossed the sack into the portal. The sack disappeared into the glowing swirl, the portal closing behind it. The Yetis walked away, probably to North's sleigh, and Bunnymund opened up one of his rabbit holes, preparing to hop in.

I flew in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm coming with you!"

The tall bunny looked at me and sighed. "What? Oh yeah, you gotta hang around Frost all the time. Bet that a joy," he said sarcastically. "Get a head start and fly in."

I didn't hesitate. I fluttered into the tunnel and began to fly full speed ahead.

Bunnymund's tunnels were magical—the tunnels would lead to whatever place he wanted to go. In this case, it was the Pole, or the North Pole as most call it.

In a matter of a few minutes, the tunnels shot upwards and I suddenly found myself in the middle of North's headquarters, right next to a large globe.

North stared at me. "Cora? Uh… what a nice surprise!"

"Always nice to see you too, North," I replied. "But… um, why did your Yetis… shove Jack Frost into a sack?"

Bunnymund shot out of the rabbit hole. "Already told ya that one, Cora. It was the only way we could get him here without trouble."

I glanced at the Easter Bunny. "Why do you need him here? Besides, where in the name of 'Man in the Moon' is he?!"

I had a feeling that I was looking panicky.

"Magic portals are slow this time of year— it's Christmas, and there are many things being sent through them," North answered me calmly. "As for why, he's going to be our new Guardian!"

"Guardian? You know that Jack is _never_ going to agree to that, right?" I blinked.

North laughed. "Of course he is! Who wouldn't want to be a Guardian?"

I was about to say 'Jack' when the Tooth Fairy and Sandman entered the room.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Tooth exclaimed happily as she noticed me. "Has Jack Frost arrived yet?"

I flitted over to Tooth. "No. But when he does, he is _not_ going to be happy."

As if on cue, a glowing portal opened up and out shot the sack that Jack was in.

"He's here!" North said happily. "Quiet," he told me and Tooth. "Ah, Jack Frost!" he greeted the winter spirit and Frost crawled out of the sack.

Jack Frost stared at us. "Wow…" he breathed. "You gotta be kidding me…" Two other Yetis lifted him up. "Hey, hey! Put me down," Jack told them. They did as he told.

North spoke up. "I hope the Yetis treated you well."

Jack tossed his magic staff over his shoulder and smirked. "Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed into a magic portal," he answered sarcastically.

North obviously didn't catch the sarcastic note in Frost's voice. "Good, that was my idea!" He turned to introduce the Guardians. "You know Bunny, obviously," he gestured towards Bunnymund.

"Obviously," Jack acknowledged. He glanced at me, gave me a 'why are you here?' kind of look, and turned back to North.

"And the Tooth Fairy?" North continued.

Tooth flew forward happily. "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you and your _teeth_!"

Jack leaned back a bit and looked at her as if she was crazy. "M-my _what_!?" he asked.

Tooth ignored him and pried open his mouth. "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" she gasped. "Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

One of Tooth's mini fairies squealed with glee.

"Girls, pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth scolded them.

North cleared his throat. "And Sandman," he introduced.

"Hey Sandman," Jack greeted.

Sandman waved at the winter spirit.

"He doesn't talk," I told Frost.

"Oh," Jack said dismissively as if he didn't really mind. He glanced around at the group of Guardians. "Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" he wandered over to one of North's little elves and froze him. "I must have done something _really_ bad to get you four together."

_Five, _I corrected him in my head. But then again, I wasn't really invited.

Frost paused and he turned to North. "Am I on the naughty list?"

North laughed. "Ha! _On_ naughty list?" he asked in his thick Russian accent. "You hold the record," he pointed an accusing finger at Jack. "But, no matter, we overlook, now we are wiping clean the slate."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "How come?"

I sighed. "Oh great…" I flitted over to Jack's side of the room, pretty sure of what would happen next.

"Ah… good question," Bunnymund muttered in reply to Jack. Bunnymund was great at holding grudges, and he currently was holding one against Jack from 44 years ago when Jack decided to create a blizzard on Easter Sunday. That got me mad as well, but I was over it.

"How come? I'll tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!" North grinned at Jack. Elves began to play a little victory song on trumpets.

Jack stared at the Guardians, startled. He took his staff and banged it on the ground, creating a blast of cold wind and frosting the floor. _That_ surprised the Guardians. "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" he asked them.

"Of course you do," North ignored him. "Music!" he told the elves.

"_No_ _music_!" Frost exclaimed to the elves irritably.

"Jack, please…" I said quietly. "Just listen. You could make a very good Guardian!"

"I don't want to be a Guardian. Besides, you guys don't want me," he leaped up onto a desk and I fought the urge to scold him as he began to speak again, "You're all _hard_ _work_ and _deadlines_! And I'm… snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jack!" Tooth flew forward and Jack took a step back, obviously not wanting her to examine his teeth again. "I don't think you understand what it is we do," she flew up to the globe, sparkling with lights. "Each of those lights are a child," she explained.

North took up the explanation. "And good or bad, naughty or nice—we protect them."

Frost shook his head. "Ha ha, _no_. No offense."

"How—how is that not offensive? I mean, what's this clown know about bring joy to children anyway?" Bunnymund pointed out, scratching behind his ear with his foot.

Jack smirked. "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids _like_ what I do."

Bunnymund stood up, and I realized that he was over a foot taller than Jack. "But none of them believe in them, do they?"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded, "Enough."

"No, the kangaroo is right," Frost said carelessly.

I couldn't help myself but giggle.

Now Bunnymund was really offended. "Th—the what?! What did you call me? I'm _not_ a kangaroo, mate."

"If you're not a kangaroo, what _are_ you?" Jack challenged, already knowing the answer.

"I'm a _bunny_. The _Easter_ Bunny," Bunnymund glared at Jack, and for a moment it looked like they were having a staring competition.

I bit my lip. "Awkward…" I muttered under my breath.

"So Jack, do you accept?" North spoke up, saving us all from the awkward moment.

_Jack's POV_

I looked up at North. "No, I don't. Besides, you guys don't need me! You all have been protecting children forever and you don't suddenly need another Guardian to help!"

Cora narrowed her eyes at me. "You just don't get it!" she complained. "Things are getting more and more dangerous—"

"By what means?" I asked her with a roll of my eyes.

"Pitch," North explained.

"Who?"

"The Nightmare King, the Boogieman, the king of bad dreams and memories?" Cora told me impatiently as if I was supposed to already know. "Seriously Frost, I'd expect you to know at least that much!"

"Cora," Tooth warned the sprite.

Cora shrugged. "It's true."

"How can Pitch become more dangerous? I mean, you seem to have never had a problem with him before," I asked North.

"How should I know? He is somehow growing in power and we need your help to keep him from hurting the children," North responded.

"Um…" I began slowly.

Tooth broke in. "If you don't join us, he's going to prey on you and make you join his army!"

I blinked. "He never has," I pointed out.

Sandman formed a picture of my staff, glowing with power above his head.

"You are very powerful, Frost," Tooth translated.

"Thanks?"

"But you've got to trust us on this. Pitch will—" Tooth fairy cut off as the room suddenly became dark. Dark particles formed over the giant globe in the center of the room, and the air suddenly became full of tension and fear.

All of the Guardians stepped away from the globe, and I heard someone whisper: "Pitch."

**End of Chapter one! I really hope you like this so far! ROTG comes out in 1 hour, 28 minutes, and 23 seconds from the time I am writing this. Date: 11/20, it is almost midnight. Unfortunately, I won't be able to see it until either Friday or Saturday. I CANNOT wait! I probably won't post chapter 2 until I've seen the movie, though. That way I won't be blindly writing this. ****  
PLEASEEEEE leave a review! **


End file.
